Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an operation member employing an electrostatic capacitance detection method, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch panels for detecting a touch operation performed by a user are implemented in various apparatuses as a detection device. Among such touch panels, a touch panel employing an electrostatic capacitance detection method for performing simultaneous multipoint detection with ease has been widely used.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-30121 discloses a detection apparatus employing the electrostatic capacitance detection method. In the detection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-30121, a movement direction of an operation point may be detected by detecting increase or decrease of electrostatic capacitances in detection electrodes.
Such a detection apparatus employing the electrostatic capacitance detection method has problems in rattle of components, and changes of an electrostatic capacitance between detection electrodes caused by time-related deterioration. To address these problems, a technique of absorbing changes of electrostatic capacitances by controlling a gain is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-287351.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-287351, a rotation phase is calculated using a ratio of electrostatic capacitances of electrodes to each other. Therefore, when rattle of components is detected during an operation, an appropriate electrostatic capacitance ratio may not be detected, and accordingly, a rotation direction, a rotation amount, or a rotation angle may not be appropriately detected.